January 8, 1998 Thunder results
The January 8, 1998 Edition of WCW Thunder was a televised Professional wrestling event by World Championship Wrestling's, that took place on January 8, 1998 at the Ocean Center in Daytona Beach, Florida. Results ; ; *'Singles Match:' Randy Savage defeated Chris Adams *'Singles Match:' Rick Martel defeated Louie Spicolli *'Singles Match:' Hiroyoshi Tenzan defeated Michiyoshi Ohara (w/ Sonny Onoo) *'Singles Match:' Ric Flair defeated Chris Jericho *'Singles Match:' The Giant defeated Meng *'Singles Match:' Bill Goldberg defeated Steve McMichael *'Tag Team Match:' The Steiner Brothers (Rick Steiner & Scott Steiner) defeated Buff Bagwell & Konnan *'Singles Match:' Ray Traylor defeated Scott Hall *'WCW World Cruiserweight Title Match:' Juventud Guerrera defeated Ultimo Dragon © *'Singles Match:' Lex Luger defeated Scott Norton *'WCW United States Heavyweight Title Match:' Diamond Dallas Page © defeated Kevin Nash by DQ Commentators *Bobby Heenan *Tony Schiavone *Lee Marshall Ring Announcer *David Penzer Image Gallery Thunder 1-8-98 1.png Thunder 1-8-98 2.png Thunder 1-8-98 3.png Thunder 1-8-98 4.png Thunder 1-8-98 5.png Thunder 1-8-98 6.png Thunder 1-8-98 7.png Thunder 1-8-98 8.png Thunder 1-8-98 9.png Thunder 1-8-98 10.png Thunder 1-8-98 11.png Thunder 1-8-98 12.png Thunder 1-8-98 13.png Thunder 1-8-98 14.png Thunder 1-8-98 15.png Thunder 1-8-98 16.png Thunder 1-8-98 17.png Thunder 1-8-98 18.png Thunder 1-8-98 19.png Thunder 1-8-98 20.png Thunder 1-8-98 21.png Thunder 1-8-98 22.png Thunder 1-8-98 23.png Thunder 1-8-98 24.png Thunder 1-8-98 25.png Thunder 1-8-98 26.png Thunder 1-8-98 27.png Thunder 1-8-98 28.png Thunder 1-8-98 29.png Thunder 1-8-98 30.png Thunder 1-8-98 31.png Thunder 1-8-98 32.png Thunder 1-8-98 33.png Thunder 1-8-98 34.png Thunder 1-8-98 35.png Thunder 1-8-98 36.png Thunder 1-8-98 37.png Thunder 1-8-98 38.png Thunder 1-8-98 39.png Thunder 1-8-98 40.png Thunder 1-8-98 41.png Thunder 1-8-98 42.png Thunder 1-8-98 43.png Thunder 1-8-98 44.png Thunder 1-8-98 45.png Thunder 1-8-98 46.png Thunder 1-8-98 47.png Thunder 1-8-98 48.png Thunder 1-8-98 49.png Thunder 1-8-98 50.png Thunder 1-8-98 51.png Thunder 1-8-98 52.png Thunder 1-8-98 53.png Thunder 1-8-98 54.png Thunder 1-8-98 55.png Thunder 1-8-98 56.png Thunder 1-8-98 57.png Thunder 1-8-98 58.png Thunder 1-8-98 59.png Thunder 1-8-98 60.png Thunder 1-8-98 61.png Thunder 1-8-98 62.png Thunder 1-8-98 63.png Thunder 1-8-98 64.png Thunder 1-8-98 65.png Thunder 1-8-98 66.png Thunder 1-8-98 67.png Thunder 1-8-98 68.png Thunder 1-8-98 69.png Thunder 1-8-98 70.png Thunder 1-8-98 71.png Thunder 1-8-98 72.png Thunder 1-8-98 73.png Thunder 1-8-98 74.png Thunder 1-8-98 75.png Thunder 1-8-98 76.png Thunder 1-8-98 77.png Thunder 1-8-98 78.png Thunder 1-8-98 79.png Thunder 1-8-98 80.png Thunder 1-8-98 81.png Thunder 1-8-98 82.png Thunder 1-8-98 83.png Thunder 1-8-98 84.png Thunder 1-8-98 85.png Thunder 1-8-98 86.png Thunder 1-8-98 87.png Thunder 1-8-98 88.png Thunder 1-8-98 89.png Thunder 1-8-98 90.png Thunder 1-8-98 91.png Thunder 1-8-98 92.png Thunder 1-8-98 93.png Thunder 1-8-98 94.png Thunder 1-8-98 95.png Thunder 1-8-98 96.png Thunder 1-8-98 97.png Thunder 1-8-98 98.png Thunder 1-8-98 99.png Thunder 1-8-98 100.png Thunder 1-8-98 101.png Thunder 1-8-98 102.png Thunder 1-8-98 103.png Thunder 1-8-98 104.png Thunder 1-8-98 105.png Thunder 1-8-98 106.png Thunder 1-8-98 107.png Thunder 1-8-98 108.png Thunder 1-8-98 109.png Thunder 1-8-98 110.png Thunder 1-8-98 111.png Thunder 1-8-98 112.png Thunder 1-8-98 113.png Thunder 1-8-98 114.png Thunder 1-8-98 115.png Thunder 1-8-98 116.png Thunder 1-8-98 117.png Thunder 1-8-98 118.png Thunder 1-8-98 119.png Thunder 1-8-98 120.png Thunder 1-8-98 121.png Thunder 1-8-98 122.png Thunder 1-8-98 123.png Thunder 1-8-98 124.png Thunder 1-8-98 125.png Thunder 1-8-98 126.png Thunder 1-8-98 127.png Thunder 1-8-98 128.png Thunder 1-8-98 129.png Thunder 1-8-98 130.png Thunder 1-8-98 131.png Thunder 1-8-98 132.png Thunder 1-8-98 133.png Thunder 1-8-98 134.png Thunder 1-8-98 135.png Thunder 1-8-98 136.png Thunder 1-8-98 137.png Thunder 1-8-98 138.png Thunder 1-8-98 139.png Thunder 1-8-98 140.png Thunder 1-8-98 141.png Thunder 1-8-98 142.png Thunder 1-8-98 143.png Thunder 1-8-98 144.png Thunder 1-8-98 145.png Thunder 1-8-98 146.png Thunder 1-8-98 147.png Thunder 1-8-98 148.png Thunder 1-8-98 149.png Thunder 1-8-98 150.png Thunder 1-8-98 151.png Thunder 1-8-98 152.png Thunder 1-8-98 153.png Thunder 1-8-98 154.png Thunder 1-8-98 155.png Thunder 1-8-98 156.png Thunder 1-8-98 157.png Thunder 1-8-98 158.png Thunder 1-8-98 159.png Thunder 1-8-98 160.png Thunder 1-8-98 161.png Thunder 1-8-98 162.png Thunder 1-8-98 163.png Thunder 1-8-98 164.png Thunder 1-8-98 165.png Thunder 1-8-98 166.png Thunder 1-8-98 167.png Thunder 1-8-98 168.png Thunder 1-8-98 169.png Thunder 1-8-98 170.png Thunder 1-8-98 171.png External links * WCW Thunder #1 Results on CAGEMATCH * Thunder #1 on WWE Network Category:1998 television events